Truth About A Hedgehog
by VanFullMoonHelsing
Summary: Sonic finally had enough time to go on vacation at somewhere he hadn't been in years. The Snowy Mountains. But when Metal Sonic badly injures the hedgehog and captures him. What secret will the hedgehog find out. K for one explosion.


**Truth About A Hedgehog**

**_Full Summary:_ **Sonic finally had enough time to go on vacation at somewhere he hadn't been in years. The Snowy Mountains. But when Metal Sonic badly injures the hedgehog and captures him. What secret will the hedgehog find out. One-Shot and preview thing for a Cybernetic Hedgehog.

* * *

Sonic walked along the path to the Snowy Mountains. He hadn't been there in a long time. It was one of the other places he went to for either a vacation or just to chill and relax. The path was flooded with white snow and footprints were imbedded in the snow from where travellers had walked.

Sonic liked the Snowy Mountains a lot. It was quiet, peaceful and a long way away from home where Eggman was. It was simply one of his favourite vacation places.

He walked up the sloped mountain side, where a small area with trees surrounded it. Sonic stopped and smelled the afternoon air and felt the wind go through his quills. Sonic looked at the area, he was in. The trees' branches were covering most of the sky. Sonic walked into the middle of the clearing, treading along the snow as he walked. Sonic set his backpack on the snow and sighed.

"I'll settle down here for the night," Sonic said.

He bent over his bag and unzipped it. He started to take out the supplies he brought with him. As he was doing this, a rustle in the bushes made his ear flicker.

"Huh," Sonic said as he looked up.

He looked over at the bushes and frowned at himself.

"I'm probably just hearing things," Sonic said to himself.

The rustle was heard again and this time the blue hedgehog whirled around to see clearly _who _or _what _it was. Sonic stood up, slowly, and approached the bush with caution, his expression full of determination to see who was stalking him.

Suddenly, a robot jumped out of the bush and landed in front of Sonic. The blue hedgehog got into a fighting stance as the robot looked at Sonic in disgust.

"Robotnik, would like to have a word with you, hedgehog," Metal Sonic said, without any emotion.

"Oh yeah, well, you can tell ol' bot-breath I ain't coming!" Sonic exclaimed his remark.

The robot frowned at his organic duplicate in anger.

"He wishes to see you. You must see the master either dead or alive," Metal Sonic told Sonic.

Sonic face-palmed.

"Dude, if I'm dead how will I know what he wants to tell me," Sonic said.

Metal Sonic stared blankly at Sonic for a while as if in thought. Sonic took this chance to charge at his robot duplicate. Metal Sonic looked up and saw Sonic approaching him. The robot smiled and opened up a panel in his arm that had a red button on it. Sonic didn't realize until too late what it was. It was a bomb launcher. Sonic tried stopping himself, but he was running too fast and ran into Metal Sonic, knocking them both to the ground.

The bomb came out of the launcher and flew into the air. It flew into the trees, then, came back down. A few metres above the robot and organic hedgehog, it exploded. The robot was thrown into a tree as the same thing happened with Sonic. The hedgehog fell to the ground from the imprint he had made with his body in the tree. He was unconscious.

Metal Sonic got up and walked over to the unconscious hedgehog. His face was half blown off, thanks to the blast, revealing the circuitry underneath as well as sparks flying from the disconnected wires. Metal Sonic smiled down at his organic duplicate until he saw something strange with the hedgehog's arm.

Parts of his skin were hanging off a robotic arm with grey colouring for his hands, white dots on each knuckle, blue from the wrist to elbow with a white stripe at the wrist and a red and green wire connecting together into the elbow part of his arm and his round grey shoulder blade. Metal Sonic tilted his head in confusion, then, shook it.

"Maybe Master Robotnik can answer this to me," Metal Sonic said as he grabbed the hedgehog's quills and flew off to Eggman's base.

xxxxx

Sonic's eyes opened and he looked around the room he was in. He was inside a glass dome with a small bed and toilet, like a jail cell. Sonic blinked in surprise.

"Where am I? Last I remember I was at the Snowy Mountains," Sonic said.

"Well, hedgehog, it seems you're finally awake," a voice said from the shadows.

Sonic jumped onto his feet and got into a fighting stance.

"Eggman, what do you want with me this time?" Sonic growled.

Eggman smiled at the blue hedgehog as he eyed the robotic arm and his smile widened. Sonic lowered an eyebrow in confusion at Eggman's expression. Sonic lowered his gaze to where Eggman was smiling at and finally saw it. His arm wasn't skin and flesh anymore … it was robotic. Sonic grasped his arm with his flesh arm and fell onto his knees. Anger filled the hedgehog's expression as he looked at his enemy.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" Sonic shouted at the mad doctor.

Eggman chuckled, sinisterly and paced in front of the hedgehog's glass dome cell.

"I haven't done anything to you, Sonic," Eggman said.

"YES, YOU HAVE! YOU'VE TURNED MY ARM INTO A ROBOT ARM!" the angered hedgehog yelled.

"No, Sonic, I _haven't _done anything to you. _This _is you, the real _you_, Sonic," Eggman told Sonic.

"WHAT!" Sonic cried.

The expression Sonic was showing was that of anger and confusion. His emerald eyes were glaring daggers at the evil genius. The emotion he was experiencing was pure anger and hatred toward the man that had roboticized his arm. Although he already hated the scientist, the new feeling of hatred was pure negative hatred toward him, unlike the usual neutral feeling of hatred he had always had towards him.

"You're not a real hedgehog, Sonic. You are a … robot," Eggman said.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CYBERNETIC HEDGEHOG

* * *

_**Another one-shot! Except this one is different, it's sorta like what happens with tv episodes, but this is more like an episode and Cybernetic Hedgehog a movie. I'd also like to know what a one-shot means. Please tell me. This is my first robot Sonic one-shot, so please, review and I'll try and update DNWOLFA soon. Chapter 47 for DNWOLFA will be called: **__**Torture Is Horrible When You're a Werewolf, or something like that.**_

_**Anyways, hope ya liked and I got a picture of mine put into Sonic The Hedgehog #235 by Archie Comics. Now that's way past cool.**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


End file.
